


you can't spell artisanal without "anal"

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Limerick, Poetry, Sex Toys, hand blown glass dildos, i guess, or eye created, raw materials, sand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17379365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: no sand was harmed in the making of this fic





	you can't spell artisanal without "anal"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylohen/gifts).



In a little old town called Gotham  
Lived a superhero who loved to bottom  
One day to his glee  
He discovered for free  
A new toy with which he could sodom

Then back to his cave he retreated  
His cockstand he quickly did beat it  
From out of the box  
Came two large glass cocks  
And his desires he then could feed it

Superman lasered the dildos from sand


End file.
